Caitlin The Fox
Home | What is Molly Ketty and Friends? | Characters | Locations | Episodes and shorts | Posters and wallpapers Character description Caitlin The Fox is a beautiful orange fox from Lucky Forest. She is shy, but friendly. Caitlin along with her childhood friend, Victoriy, has live together in the forest for year. Unfortunately, they had a very ruff childhood, When they were young, they were always bullied by there arch rival, Ken The Porcupine. Everyday, Ken wood do random shenanigans to them, such as spiting on them, pushing them. and tripping her. Caitlin could not stand up to Ken due to him being tougher then her. One day. Ken almost did something very bad to them, but they were saved by Molly Ketty. Both of them became good friends with Molly since then. Caitlin is usually seen siting by a big tree in Lucky Forest. Caitlin is known for being very kind and loving, especially toward her friends. Caitlin is very shy, as she gets a little nerves when she meets someone for the first time. But she is very friendly, as she get along well with her friends. Caitlin seems to have a great love for her friends, flowers, nature, candy and piece and quiet. She is an extremely quiet individual, soft-spoken and almost never raises her voice; her idea of a shout of annoyance is a soft, high-pitched squeak. She is also extremely non-violent: when she's mad enough to kick something, she gives it the lightest of taps. It is shown that Caitlin has an outright disdain for being the center of attention. She is very non-confrontational, frequently apologizing for voicing her opinion or making requests. While normally the quietest and calmest in her circle of friends, she is prone to extremely loud outbursts of emotion on very rare occasions, in which she does lose control. Caitlin doesn't like Ken The Porcupine, because he's been giving Caitlin such a hard time for years. She also doesn't like loud noises. Caitlin's favorite food is salad and her favorite drink is water. Relationships Victoriy The Mouse Caitlin's lifelong friend. They share a sister-like relationship. Kenet The Hedgehog Caitlin's boyfriend. Ken The Porcupine Caitlin's arch-rival. He has been giving her and Victoriy such a hard time for years. Friends Victoriy The Mouse (close friend) Molly Ketty (good friend) Kenet The Hedgehog (boyfriend) Valery The Cat Kerstin The Cat Mileena The Bird Rocket The Squirrel Raven The Hedgehog Douglas The Hedgehog Sunshine The Hedgehog Kandie The Hedgehog Bronic The Hedgehog Ashley The Hedgehog Brandon The Cat Coraline The Dog Limpy The Lion Neutral David The Falcon Cindy The Cat Strechy The Lizard Rivals Ken The Porcupine (arch rival) Peter The Dog Pamela The Hamster Balrog The Kangaroo Ginny The Fox Hyper The Raccoon Enemies Cheiva Bison The Dog ROB MOB C-Genesis Dr. Ray Monkey Drix The Flea Bulk The Werewolf Rocky The Bulldog Belch The Elephant Geilda The Hedgehog Ares The Dark Chaos The Dark Nightmare The Dark Terrass The Dark Category:Molly Ketty And Friends Characters Category:Females Category:Characters born in Lucky Forest Category:Good Alignments